Phobia
by Helena Gracia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria yang ketampanan, kepintaran, dan kekayaannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Akan tetapi bagaimana jika ia phobia dengan warna Pink?/Haruno Sakura, Pink holic? Otaku? Lolita girl? bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertetangga?/ "kau! menjauhlah dari hadapanku!"/ "teme.. sesungguhnya aku geli mendengar kau phobia dengan warna pink!"
1. Chapter 1

Phobia

Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

.

.

Phobia by : Helena gracia

.

SasuxSaku

.

.

Phobia

"ayah.. iya aku tahu ayah sangat menentang keputusanku ini.. Ayah! Aku sudah besar.." seorang wanita dengan surai pinknya yang sangat mencolok, berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri kota dengan koper berwarna pink ditangannya, ah.. jangan lupa pakaiannya yang serba pink, dan make up serba pink juga membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"aku tahu itu ayah.. aku akan menelfon ayah seminggu sekali.. uh.. baik-baik! dua hari sekali! Aku tutup telefonnya ya yah.." wanita itu menutup dan memasukan smartphone miliknya yang bercover pink.

"merepotkan saja.."

~OoOoO~

 _Cklik!_

Pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan 278 terkunci dengan sempurna. Pemiliknya memasukan semacam kartu untuk membuka pintu apartemen miliknya ke dalam kantung miliknya. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tinggal di apartemen mewah di kawasan elit yang satu lantainya hanya ada 2 unit saja.

Sasuke menunggu di lobby apartemennya dengan kesal. Berulang kali ia melirik ke jam tangan miliknya. "bodoh, kenapa aku menuruti keninginannya untuk makan ramen sih?!" gumam Sasuke dengan kesal.

"yo! Teme!" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasuke menenggok ke arah pintu masuk "kau lama sekali.."

Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "yah.. Hinata menyuruhku menidurkan Bolt.. kaukan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya istri dan anak Teme!"

Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang menyindirnya sekarang "hn, ayo cepat. Kau membuang waktuku" Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto menuju parkiran mobil.

"hei.. Teme! Kau tidak mencoba untuk punya pacar?" Ujar Naruto ke sahabatnya yang kini sedang focus menyetir. "hn" Naruto menghela nafas, dia sudah bosan mendengar jawaban Sasuke ketika ditanyai soal pacar. "Toh.. tidak semua wanita menyukai atau memiliki benda berwarna pink.. kau bisa menikah dengan wanita tomboy yang sangat tergila-gila warna biru atau hitam sepertimu" ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"jangan pernah menyebut warna pink didepanku dobe" Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke "sungguh Teme.. aku sangat geli mendengarmu Phobia dengan warna pink!"

Sasuke hanya diam, dan membelokkan mobilnya ke perkarangan restoran ramen ternama di Jepang.

~OoOoO~

"nii-san!" Wanita dengan pakaian serba pink itu melambai kearah pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil nii-san.

Haruno Sasori, tersenyum kearah adik yang paling ia sayangi. "Sakura..Selamat datang di Tokyo! Bagaimana menurutmu Tokyo ini?" wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tokyo sangat ramai.. Tidak seperti di Okinawa.." jawab Sakura.

"nii-san sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu.. semoga kau menyukainya.. Bila ada apa-apa hubungi nii-san ya.. Nii-san harus kembali ke kantor" Sakura mengganguk patuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Sasori menyerahkan kunci dan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 279.

"Konoha Tower?"

~OoOoO~

"Hei! Teme kurasa kita perlu menyegarkan pikiran kita.. bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar di kota.. Lumayan pasti banyak cewek cantik di sana.." ujar Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke keluar dari restoran ramen.

"hn, kau sudah punya Hinata dobe" Naruto tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan sahabatnya "tentu saja bukan untukku! Tapi untukmu Teme!" ujar Naruto.

"aku bersyukur aku tinggal di Tokyo.." gumam Naruto ketika mereka berada di pusat kota Tokyo "aku tidak bersyukur tinggal di Tokyo.." gumam Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "hei.. Teme! Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat jodohmu di sini!" ujar Naruto. "hei! Teme, kau mau minum cola? Aku sedang ingin minum cola.. sebaiknya aku membelinya sebentar di sana.." Naruto menunjuk sebuah minimarket bercat hijau di seberang jalan. Dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Sasuke. Narutopun memasuki minimarket tersebut.

"jangan bilang aku harus menunggu lama.." Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Bila 5 menit Naruto tidak muncul juga, terpaksa Sasuke akan menyusulnya ke minimarket.

Sebuah tepukan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan membuatnya menengok ke belakang. "apakah anda tahu.. dimana apartemen Konoha Tower?"

Tidak.. ini hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Bahkan melebihi apapun. Pink.

~TBC~

Gomen ne.. cuman pendek.. tapi saya janji akan post dua hari sekali atau kalau bisa setiap hari.. yah kalau tidak ada halangan ya.. seperti internet lah.. ini lah.. itu lah.. baiklah.. berniat meninggalkan Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Kau Itu?

Sebuah tepukan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan membuatnya menengok ke belakang. "apakah anda tahu.. dimana apartemen Konoha Tower?"

Tidak.. ini hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Bahkan melebihi apapun. Pink.

.

.

.

Phobia

Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

.

.

Inspirasi dari komik Webtoon : UnTouchable

Phobia by : Helena gracia

Saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya..

Ivone Octavianni R.

.

SasuxSaku

.

.

Phobia

Chapter 2

Sasuke membelakan matanya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Apa-apaan dia! Menjijikan!

"em.. maaf, anda tahu dimana Konoha Tower?" Sakura bahkan sudah mengulang pertanyaan ini sebanyak dua kali. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pria berpakaian serba biru dongker di hadapannya ini. Bahkan pria itu memandangnya seperti melihat hantu.

"PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tak habis pikir dengan pria yang kini seperti orang gila. Berteriak kepadanya, menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya seolah ia tersangka pembunuhan, memandangnya dengan pandangan menjijikan, yah.. itu semua cukup membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pergi! Kau menjijikan!" walaupun kali ini Sasuke sudah merendahkan suaranya. Tetap saja itu membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Pergi sejauh-jauhnya! Pergi!" Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto yang tampaknya baru saja keluar dari minimarket meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung, apa yang terjadi di sini?

~OoOoO~

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat di bangku taman. "baiklah.. kurasa kau sudah cukup tenang sekarang, dan.. bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Naruto ikut duduk disebelah sahabatnya.

"aku.. bertemu seseorang.."

"jangan bilang kalau dia itu seorang..Wanita?" Naruto menyerigai senang "jangan senang dulu.. dia, dia.. seorang penggila Pink.." perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto menyemburkan cola miliknya. "jangan bilang kalau kau, suka padanya?" Dua detik selanjutnya Naruto sudah mendapatkan lemparan dari kaleng cola yang sudah kosong.

"jangan harap.."

~OoOoO~

Sakura memandang apartemen miliknya dengan puas, Konoha Tower. Jelas tertulis di depan gedung apartemen dengan 29 lantai itu. Dengan perlahan Sakura menarik koper berwarna pink Fanta miliknya. Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Apalagi jika ia harus mengingat ia sempat dibentak-bentak oleh seorang pria dikarenakan ia menanyakan alamat padanya. Untung saja ada bapak-bapak yang menolongnya tadi.

279

Tertulis jelas di pintu apartemen miliknya. Sakura sudah sedikit membenahi apartemen miliknya. Yah.. walaupun furniture yang ada di dalamnya belum begitu lengkap. Tetapi Sakura tahu kakaknya, Sasori. Telah membayar mahal untuk 1 unit di Konoha Tower.

Sakura berjalan-jalan di lantai 17. Lantai 17 adalah lantai yang akan ditempatinya bersama seorang tetangga lagi. Yah.. hanya seorang. Sakura melihat unit sebelahnya.

Di pintunya sangat jelas tertulis..

278: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, mungkin dia dan Sasuke akan menjadi tetangga yang baik.

~OoOoO~

 _Ting! Tong!_

"tunggu sebentar!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk yang berada di apartemennya ketika bel berbunyi, dan Sakura yakin itu adalah kiriman paket miliknya.

"nona Haruno Sakura?" seorang tukang pos dengan seragam khasnya. "ya.."

"ada sebuah paket, tolong tanda tangani disini.." Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil pena yang disodorkan tukang pos. "em.. maaf, bisakah saya minta tolong?" pertanyaan tukang pos itu membuat Sakura heran "minta tolong apa ya?"

"Kebetulan ada sebuah paket untuk tuan Uchiha Sasuke, paketnya lumayan besar. Dan ketika saya ingin mengantarkannya, tuan Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah.. bisakah saya menitipkannya pada anda Nona Haruno?"

Cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan tukang pos tersebut. Setelah menimang-nimang jawaban akhirnya Sakura memutuskan.

"milik Uchiha-san ya? Baiklah.. letakan saja di meja kecil itu" Sakura menunjuk sebuah meja kecil di dekat pintu.

~OoOoO~

"teme.. kita bisa makan Ramen lagi kan?" Naruto melepas seat-belt yang ada di mobil Sasuke. "cepat-cepatlah menikah Teme.." ujar Naruto sedetik sebelum dia menutup pintu mobil. Untung saja Naruto sudah menutup pintu mobilnya. Kalau tidak ia pasti sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Setelah Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto ke mansion Hyuuga, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya. Dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja ada banyak alasan kenapa ia sangat lelah hari ini. Tentu saja.. salah satunya adalah. Gadis Pinky.

Sorotan matanya yang teduh, Rambut PINKNYA yang menjuntai sampai sebahu. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan unit miliknya, dan sekilas sasuke melirik ke unit yang persis berada di sebelahnya. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dan sebuah nama kini tergantung di depan pintu.

279 : Haruno Sakura

"nama yang indah.." gumam Sasuke.

~OoOoO~

Sakura dengan hati-hati menggeser meja berwarna putih ke depan sebuah sofa yang sangat menggoda untuk diduduki. "ini yang terakhir.." Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya untuk membenahi apartemen barunya. Yah.. walaupun hanya menggeser, mengangkat, dan menaruh barang saja.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan paket milik tetangga barunya. "apa dia sudah pulang? Sebaiknya kucek saja deh.." Sakura mengangkat sebuah kardus yang lumyan berat menuju keluar. "sebenarnya apa sih isinya? Kok berat banget.." gerutu Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sakura memijit tombol bel milik Uchiha. Dan disusul bunyi bel yang menggema di dalam unit milik Uchiha tersebut.

"hie.. lama banget bukanya.. apa belum datang ya?"

 _Kriek!_

"siapa? KAU!"

"HEEE! KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N : ini janji saya ya update setiap hari.. akan tetapi saya nggak tahu besok bisa update nggak.. soalnya mulai malam ini saya udah mulai siap-siap untuk mudik!

Em.. Terima kasih yang sudah Review! Fav! Follow!

Saya sangat terharu.. melihat respon reader fandom Naruto terhadap my first fanfic di fandom Naruto ini.. Rasanya nggak percaya! Pokonya terima kasih! Em.. mungkin di chapter yang akan mendatang akan saya bales reviewnya! Eum.. kalau soal alasan Sasuke phobia itu akan dijelaskan di chapter yang akan mendatang!

Dan.. satu lagi, kenapa saya nulis satu chapter tuh pendek banget? Karena saya diperbolehkan memakai computer hanya 1 jam/hari oleh mama saya! Dan oh iya.. seperti yang dikatakan di atas.. saya akan mau MUDIK! Jadi saya mungkin nggak akan setiap hari lagi update-nya! Sekian terima kasih!

Minat Review? Fav? Follow?


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Kedua

Phobia

Dengan perlahan Sakura memijit tombol bel milik disusul bunyi bel yang menggema di dalam unit milik Uchiha tersebut.

"hie.. lama banget bukanya.. apa belum datang ya?"

 _Kriek!_

"siapa? KAU!"

"HEEE!KAU!"

Phobia

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Phobia by Helena Gracia

.

.

Terinspirasi dari UnTouchable

.

Warning! Typo bertebaran!

SasuSaku

Chapter 3 : Aku Pegang Ucapanmu

Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna. Gadis Pinky itu muncul lagi dihadapannya! Walaupun sudah tidak memakai baju berwarna pink lagi. Tetap saja! Rambutnya berwarna PINK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" bentak Sasuke "aku tinggal disini tahu?!" Sasuke sudah siap lari menuju toko bangunan terdekat dan membeli cat tembok berwarna lain selain PINK, untuk disiram ke gadis Lolita yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke yang kini membelakanginya. "aku mengantarkan paket milikmu! Dan memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan tetangga baruku, yang ternyata adalah KAU! Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" Sakura merasakan darahnya sudah mendidih. Bahkan meledak-ledak. Sebenarnya kenapa dia?!

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan, dan berusaha meredakan amarahnya. "sebenarnya.. eum, kau bisa jujur kepadaku.. yah.. karena kita bertetangga.." ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang ia bisa lakukan untuk tidak memperburuk hubungan dengan tetangganya bukan?

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Dan menetapkan, apakah ia harus bilang tentang hal ini?

"a..aku phobia dengan warna pink.." desisnya pelan, akan tetapi tetap bisa didengar jelas oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa. Bila Sakura tertawa bisa-bisa melukai hatinya.

"baiklah.. Uchiha Sasuke.. karena kita bertetangga.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu.." Sasuke menaikan alisnya heran "membantu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap "membantumu menyembuhkan phobia itu!"

"aku tidak bisa disembuhkan.." lagi-lagi Sakura terpaksa menahan tawanya mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian dengan nada yang lucu. Seperti cicitan tikus yang terperangkap di jebakan tikus. "pasti bisa!"

"hn"

"eum.. Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya? Sampai kapan aku memegang paket milikmu yang sangat berat ini?"

~OoOoO~

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya di lorong rumah sakit. Rumah sakit tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena ini adalah jam makan siang? Hanya ada beberapa pasien, dan perawat yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Langkahnya terhanti di sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan 'Yamanaka Ino'

 _TOK! TOK!_

Ino mendongakan kepalanya ketika pintu ruang praktiknya di ketuk oleh seseorang. "masuk!"

Kepala bersurai merah muda milik sahabatnya menyembul di balik pintu. Ino tersenyum hangat dan memeluk sahabat dari kecilnya itu. "Hei! Forehead! Apa kabarmu heh?"

Sakura terkikik geli "ya ampun Ino.. dari nada bicaramu, seperti kita sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun! Padahal terakhir kita bertemu enam bulan yang lalu!" Ino memajukan mulutnya "tentu saja enam bulan juga lama!"

"masa seorang dokter seperti ini?" perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Ino tambah memanyunkan bibirnya. Ya.. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura yang sudah mendapat izin praktik di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Tokyo sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Membuat Ino harus pindah dari Okinawa ke Tokyo.

"hei! Pig, bagaimana jika kita makan cake sebentar? Kemarin aku menemukan kedai kopi yang menjual beberapa cake! Hanya berbeda dua blok dari rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja! Lagi pula kau sedang istirahat makan siang bukan?" Ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan "jidat.. jidat.. sifatmu tak berubah! Kau masih saja suka dengan yang manis-manis!"

~OoOoO~

"jadi.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan forehead?" Ino memakan strawberry miliknnya di strawberry cheese cake miliknya. "begini.. eum, aku memiliki seorang tetangga.. daann.." Sakura menggantung ucapannya dan menatap ragu Ino. "dan apa?"

"dia.. dia itu phobia dengan warna pink.."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

1 detik

2 detik "ha.."

3 detik "Ha..ha.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "ya ampun Sakura! Aku bersyukur, aku sedang tidak minum!" Sakura mendengus kesal memandang sahabat pirangnya tersebut. "ini tidak lucu pig!"

Ino mengusap ekor matanya, menghapus air mata yang ia keluarkan saat ia tertawa tadi. "aku meminta pertolonganmu karena kau seorang dokter.. malah jadi seperti ini.."

"Sakura.. aku bukan dokter jiwa.." ujar Ino masih sedikit tertawa. Akan tetapi melihat wajah kecewa Sakura, Ino langsung berubah menjadi serius dan berkata "baiklah Sakura.. Karena aku masih dokter umum.. aku akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang phobia pink.."

Sakura tersenyum "terima kasih pig! Eh.. memang apa hubungannya dengan kau dokter umum?"

"kau sendiri ngapain ikut campur urusan tetanggamu?" balas Ino "eh.. aku menanya kan baik-baik.. masa jawabnya begitu?!" protes Sakura "tentu saja ada hubungannya forehead! Kalau aku spesialis kandungan, ngapain aku ngurusin tentang kejiwaan?" Tanya Ino yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. "sudahlah.. aku mau balik bekerja.. terima kasih atas cakenya ya forehead"

Sakura mengantarkan Ino sampai kedepan café. Dan pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sakura berfikir tanpa sadar, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Seorang bapak-bapak keluar dari pintu belakang mobil.

"Hei.. nak, apa kabarmu?"

~TBC~

Minat Review? Kepepet waktu! Insya Allah sesudah lebaran update!

Review ?


End file.
